gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ramsay Bolton
300px|thumb|direita|Ramsay na [[Game of Thrones|Série de TV]] Ramsay Bolton é o bastardo legitimizado, filho do Lorde Roose Bolton. Originalmente, chamava-se Ramsay Snow, e era conhecido como Bastardo de Bolton ou o Bastardo do Forte do Pavor. Ramsay considera-se um verdadeiro Bolton, apesar de seu nascimento, e é extremamente ressentido por seu status de plebeu, referindo a si mesmo orgulhosamente como um legítimo rebento do Forte do Pavor, e corrigindo violentamente aqueles que se dirigem a ele de outra maneira. Ramsay tem um grupo de soldados com alta estima junto a ele, e que o seguem lealmente, apesar de sua verdadeira fidelidade ser ao Lorde Roose. São chamados de os meninos do Bastardo, mas nunca perante eles ou Ramsay, e são tão depravados quanto ele. Seu corcel pessoal é chamado de Sangue. Aparência e personalidade Tem uma aparência carnuda, com grandes lábios e cabelos longos. De particular realce são seus olhos pálidos, herdados de seu pai. Ramsay é cruel, feroz e selvagem, deliciando-se em torturar outros. É bem afeito ao antigo costume Bolton de esfolar seus inimigos. Ramsay é um manipulador capaz e possui uma fria astúcia, sendo particularmente bom em pensar no próprio umbigo, mas menos experiente quando se trata de consequências a longo prazo ou políticagem complexa. Ramsay abertamente gosta de práticas abusivas e doentias, como despir jovens mulheres e soltá-las nas florestas ao redor do Forte do Pavor, para caçá-las com cães ferozes. Ele dá uma morte rápida às mulheres que o divertem (após estuprá-las), e então esfola seus cadáveres. Ele gosta de nomear seus cães segundo as mulheres que estupra para "honrá-las". As mulheres que não o divertem são estupradas e esfoladas vivas. Todas as peles de suas vítimas são levadas com ele e mantidas no Forte como macabros troféus. Os corpos das mulheres são dados aos cães. Seu pai o repreende por seus "divertimentos", e encoraja Ramsay a incorporar sua crença de "uma terra pacífica, e um povo quieto", se Ramsay um dia esperar governar. Roose afirma que Ramsay não tem medo, o que é algo ruim, pois medo mantém um homem vivo neste mundo de traições. Ramsay, embora feroz em batalha, nunca foi oficialmente ensinado sobre armas. Seu tutor em proezas marciais foi Fedor, seu servo, que também nunca recebeu treinamento com espada. A habilidade Ramsay com espada é de um estilo agressivo e depravado, manejando sua espada como se fosse um cutelo de açougueiro. História Ramsay é o rebento de um esturpo cometido por Lorde Roose Bolton contra a esposa de um moleiro. Durante uma caçada, Roose viu a mulher e decidiu praticar ilícitamente a tradição da Primeira Noite, quando um Lorde detinha o direito de deitar-se com uma noiva plebeia. Ele enforcou o moleiro numa árvore (por não ter informado seu Lorde do recente casamento) e estuprou a noiva do homem sob seu corpo suspenso. Um ano após, a mulher chegou ao Forte do Pavor com o recém-nascido Ramsay. Roose quase matou ela e o bebê, mas quando viu que a criança tinha os seus olhos, o tabu de assassinar parentes segurou sua mãe. A mulher afirmava que o irmão de seu marido havia roubado o moinho e a expulsado. Roose, enfurecido, removeu a língua do homem para que ele não pudesse espalhar mentiras ao suserano de Roose, Lorde Rickard Stark de Winterfell. Roose deu o moinho à mulher, além de porcos, galinhas e um saco de estrelas todo ano, sob a condição de que ela nunca revelasse a Ramsay a verdade sobre seu verdadeiro pai. A mãe de Ramsay retornou 12 anos depois dizendo que precisava de ajuda para criar Ramsay, que cresceu selvagem e rebelde. Roose enviou um servo a Ramsay chamado Fedor que, apesar de banhar-se constantemente, sempre havia cheirado muito mal, devido a alguma condição de nascença desconhecida, proporcionando um terrível fedor a sua pele, e lhe fazendo ganhar este infame apelido. Dá-lo a Ramsay, na realidade, foi apenas uma brincadeira cruel de Roose, mas os dois se tornaram inseparáveis. Roose posteriormente refletiria se havia sido Ramsay, que certa vez mencionou uma vez que Fedor sabia bem que não devia recusar nada a ele. Apesar das instruções de Roose à mãe de Ramsay, ela ou Fedor informaram ao garoto de sua verdadeira paternidade. Roose acredita que Fedor e a mãe de Ramsay incentivavam Ramsay, e constantemente lembravam o cada vez mais violento bastardo sobre seus "direitos". Enquanto a maioria dos bastardos se contenta com o que lhe é devido na vida, Ramsay tinha ambições maiores. O primogênito e herdeiro de Roose, Domeric, tentou estabelecer uma relação fraternal com seu meio-irmão, mas Ramsay rapidamente livrou-se dele com veneno, roubando de Roose seu herdeiro e tornando-se um fratricida. Ramsay recebeu a inimizade da Casa Dustin no processo, cuja Senhora gostava muito de Domeric. Dois anos antes do início da Guerra dos Cinco Reis, Roose trouxe Ramsay ao Forte do Pavor e o fez seu herdeiro, pois não tinha outros filhos (legítimos ou bastardos). Eventos recentes ''A Fúria dos Reis'' Enquanto seu pai está distante na guerra. Ramsay começa a acumular tropas no Forte do Pavor. Quando ele recebe notícias de que as terras vizinhas da Casa Hornwood haviam perdido seu Lorde e seu herdeiro, ele ataca, tomando a fortaleza Hornwood e forçando a viúva Senhora Hornwood a se casar com ele. Ele a tranca em uma torre sem comida, onde ela morre de fome após comer alguns dos próprios dedos. Ramsay é temido no Norte, e rapidamente ganha infâmia após a eclosão da Guerra dos Cinco Reis. He callously practices rape, murder, and other sick indulgences around the lands adjacent to the Forte do Pavor. Sor Rodrik Cassel tenta acabar com as atrocidades depois que Ramsay forçou-se sobre a Senhora Hornwood; entretanto, um plano rápido por parte de Ramsay o permitiu evitar ser morto, com seu cúmplice e servo nefrofílico Fedor sendo punido em seu lugar. A comitiva de Rodrik encontra Ramsay logo após ele ter estuprado e matado uma garota, e seu companheiro Fedor ter estuprado o cadáver. Ramsay consegue sobreviver ao trocar de roupas com Fedor, que é morto em seu lugar. Rodrik desejava matar "Fedor", mas precisava dele vivo, pois era testemunha de muitos dos crimes de Ramsay que, na realidade, escapou da morte devido à sua astúcia e concordância em matar outros para alcançar os próprios fins. Ramsay é tomado prisioneiro de Winterfell sob a identidade de Fedor. Após Theon Greyjoy ter capturado Winterfell, Ramsay lhe oferece um voto de serviço em troca de liberdade. Rapidamente ele se torna um dos mais (aparentemente) confiáveis servos de Theon, ajudando-o em sua caçada para trazer de volta os Bran e Rickon Stark, que haviam fugido. Ele orquestra como encobrir a fuga dos garotos Stark, assassinando dois garotos plebeus da mesma idade, e esfolando os corpos para evitar que fossem reconhecidos. Theon apresenta os cadáveres esfolados como sendo os irmãos Stark, e coloca suas cabeças em estacas sobre as muralhas do castelo; Ramsay, com o consentimento de Theon, mata os três homens de ferro que sabiam da verdade sobre os corpos, Aggar, Gynir e Gelmarr, e utilizaram o mestre dos canis Farlen como bode expiatório, e o executam pelos assassinatos. A maré logo voltaria-se contra Theon, entretanto, quando o ataque liderado por Dagmer Boca-Rachada é vencido e os nortenhos, enfurecidos contra a duplicidade de Theon, e o suposto assassinato das crianças Stark, marcham contra Winterfell para libertar o castelo. Recusando-se a deixar o castelo, apesar de alimentar algumas ilusões sobre uma possível vitória, Theon e os poucos homens de ferro leais a ele preparam-se para a batalha final. Ramsay oferece ajuda a Theon, levando uma grande quantidade de dinheiro ao Forte do Pavor e retornando com os necessários reforços. Após consultar seu pai. Ramsay e suas forças marcham para Winterfell, e as forças de Sor Rodrik Cassel se movem para encontrá-lo. Ramsay troca as vestes de ser servo por um conjunto completo de armadura e um capacete vermelho, e encontra Rodrik. Quando o castelão lhe oferece sua mãe em cumprimento, entretanto, Ramsay corta o braço de Cassel e lidera suas forças em um violento ataque contra os atordoados soldados nortenhos. Ramsay cavalga até os portões do castelo e apresenta os cadáveres de Rodrik Cassel, Leobald Tallhart e Cley Cerwyn a Theon Greyjoy, que assistiu todos os acontecimentos, como um sinal de lealdade. Theon abre os portões e encontra Ramsay, que retira seu elmo e revela sua identidade. Ele diz a Theon que gostaria muito de usar sua aquecedora-de-cama Kyra e, quando Theon protesta, nocauteia-o. Ramsay executa o grande saque de Winterfell, assassinando muitos de seus habitantes a sangue frio, matando os homens de ferro restantes e capturando Theon no processo. ''A Tormenta de Espadas'' Ramsay mantém Theon Greyjoy no Forte do Pavor, onde, supostamente, o esfola. Ele envia um pequeno pedaço de sua pele a Robb Stark como um presente, para mostrar que está sendo exigida vingança pelo "assassinato" de Bran e Rickon. Após o Casamento Vermelho, a Casa Bolton é recompensada por seus serviços aos Lannister, com Lorde Roose sendo nomeado Protetor do Norte e Ramsay recebendo uma garota que finge ser Arya Stark (Jeyne Poole); isto dá a Ramsay o direito de se tornar Lorde de Winterfell. Ainda, recebem um decreto de legitimação do Rei Tommen, fazendo de Ramsay um Bolton oficial, não mais um Snow. ''O Festim dos Corvos'' Segundo notícias, Ramsay está reunindo um exército para marchar ao sul e atacar o Fosso Cailin, ocupado pelos homens de ferro, pela retaguarda. ''A Dança dos Dragões'' Ramsay força Theon Greyjoy a assumir o papel de Fedor, seu servo morto, sem permitir a Theon tomar banho e cobrindo-o com excrementos. Ramsay remove a pele de diversos dedos das mãos e pés de Theon, deixando-o em agonia por dias antes de remover as juntas. Ramsay também quebrou diversos dentes de Theon por odiar o sorriso Greyjoy. Também é sugerido que Ramsay tenha castrado Theon. Ramsay torna o Pequeno e o Grande Walder Frey seus escudeiros. Ramsay resgata Fosso Cailin dos homens de ferro enviando Theon como mensageiro. Ramsay promete aos ocupantes (doentes e famintos) comida e salvo-conduto em caso de rendição. Quando rendem-se, Ramsay esfola todos vivos e exibe seus corpos sem pele em postes ao longo da estrada. Roose fica descontente com o comportamento de Ramsay, dizendo que ele precisa ser mais discreto com suas práticas, e que suas infames proezas agora são bem conhecidas por todo o Norte. Ramsay casa-se com Jeyne Poole, com apenas ele mesmo, seu pai e Theon sabendo que a garota não era Arya Stark, e abusa dela repetidamente enquanto Theon assiste. Jeyne e Theon, no entanto, são resgatados por Mance Rayder, que Jon Snow havia enviado para resgatar sua "irmã", quando soube do casório. Embora Jeyne e Theon tenham escapado, Mance é capturado por Ramsay, que envia uma carta a Jon dizendo que está com Mance, que derrotou o exército nortenho e matou o Rei Stannis, cuja espada agora possui; ele ainda afirma que quer sua noiva de volta, assim como Selyse Florent, Shireen Baratheon, Melisandre, Val, o 'príncipe selvagem' (na verdade, o filho de Goiva, que levou o verdadeiro filho de Mance para o sul com ela, sob ordens do Lorde Comandante Snow) e seu Fedor, e irá atrás de Jon se não receber o que deseja. Não se sabe quais partes da carta são verdadeiras e quais são falsas. ''The Winds of Winter'' Ramsay e diversos dos meninos do Bastardo partem de Winterfell para trazer de volta sua noiva foragida. Família Categoria:Personagens do Norte Categoria:Casa Bolton Categoria:Fratricidas Categoria:Nobres Categoria:Castelões Categoria:Bastardos Nota: Esta página utiliza conteúdo da A Wiki Of Ice And Fire. O conteúdo original está aqui em Ramsay Bolton. A lista de autores pode ser vista no histórico da página.